1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting diode lamps, and particularly to a light emitting diode lamp for indoor illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, light emitting diodes (LED) are widely used due to high brightness, wide color range and rapid response speed. With the rapid development in both commercial and residential illumination, the demand for LEDs in indoor illumination devices has increased.
Generally, residential users prefer a soft lighting environment for comfortable conditions. Even so, it is necessary for indoor illumination devices to provide sufficient brightness of a proper intensity and uniformity. Thus, there is a need for an LED lamp providing light of an acceptable intensity and uniformity.